A System-On-Chip (SOC) typically includes an integrated electronic system on a single integrated circuit (IC) chip. Many SOCs comprise a memory cell, which consume a considerable amount of power compared to other circuits within the SOC. In addition, as transistor size continues to shrink in submicron SOCs, transistor leakage current and leakage power can correspondingly increase leading to an increase in the overall power consumption of the SOC. Many portable and wearable devices have overall low-power consumption requirements due to their small design and small battery component. As such, preventing leakage current and managing power consumption in the circuits that consume the largest percent of the overall power, such as the memory cell, is desired in applications where the battery capacity is small and/or where overall low-power consumption is required.